Archivo:M V Nevada51 (네바다51) - Sun (Feat. Purple J (퍼플제이))
Descripción Artist : Nevada51 Album Title : Solar System Release Date : 2019.03.27 Genre : Electronic here Apple Music - https://goo.gl/XVzsbG Melon - https://goo.gl/oe2DUP Naver Music - https://goo.gl/41WKHX Mnet - https://goo.gl/tEha8j Bugs - https://goo.gl/HVD74h Genie - https://goo.gl/MZvMjm ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic 존재하는 모든 것에 대한 고민과 생각들을 완성도 높은 일렉트로닉 팝으로 구현해 낸 네바다51 정규앨범 System 일렉트로닉 사운드를 기반으로 다양한 팝 음악을 만드는 우주덕후 네바다51이 2018년에 진행되었던 ‘태양계 프로젝트’의 종착역이라고 할 수 있는 정규앨범 System을 발매했다. System은 우리가 살고 있는 태양계를 소재로 사람과 사랑, 우주와 꿈, 자연과 과학을 모티브로 하여 태양계 9개 행성에 ‘Sun’과 ‘Moon’을 합하여 완성된 앨범이다. 해와 달을 비롯한 각각의 행성에 부여된 의미와 그 속에 담겨진 이야기들을 찾아가는 여정을 그리고 있다. 일렉트로닉 사운드를 전제로 퓨처 베이스, 퓨처 하우스, 페스티벌튠, 어쿠스틱 팝, Funk 등의 요소를 우주 감성에 알맞게 녹여냈다. 그뿐만 아니라 태양과 행성 그리고 위성, 소행성, 혜성, 왜소 행성이 모여 태양계를 이루듯 네바다51의 프로듀싱에 실력과 개성을 겸비한 매력 넘치는 보컬들의 피처링으로 완성되었다. 어쩌면 너무나도 당연하게 여겨졌던 우리가 사는 가장 작은 단위의 행성계인 ‘태양계’. 네바다51의 System이 제시하는 가이드에 따라 아름답고 찬란한 태양계를 함께 여행해 보는 건 어떨까? 1. Sun (Feat. 퍼플제이) - 작사 : JooBooM / 작곡 : JooBooM, G.gum, DoonG / 편곡 : Nevada51 우리 모두는 누군가를, 혹은 자기 자신을 위한 태양이다. 하나의 작은 점에서 출발해 지금의 내가 있기까지 그리고 앞으로 다가올 눈부신 나의 모습을 가장 뜨겁게 맞이하자는 곡이다. 퍼플제이의 시원하고 정교한 가창력이 돋보이는 곡. All Produced by Nevada51 All Song made by Nevada51 Recorded @ Area51 Studio by Nevada51 Vocal recorded @ Studio PJCOMPANY by Xlsh3R aka G.gum Mixed @ Area51 Studio, 24/7 Studio by Xlsh3R aka G.gum Mastered @ SUONO Mastering by 최효영, SONIC KOREA Mastering by 전훈 (Track1 Sun) English Lyric Supervised by Ryan Jihoon Lee, Joey Lee, NY Artwork by 장익준 Music Video by xoxo creation, Paprika Industry Management by 박윤선 (딜라이트뮤직) - Nevada51 New Full-length Album System Universe Mania Nevada51, which makes various pop music based on electronic sound, released its regular album System which can be called the end of the ‘Solar System project’ which was has been release in 2018. System is an full-length album completed by combining nine planets of the solar system with ‘Sun’ and ‘Moon’. This is based on the solar system in which we live, with the motif of people, love, space and dreams, nature and science. And it depicts the meaning given to each planet, including the sun and moon, and the journey to find the stories contained in it. Based on electronic sound, elements such as Future Base, Future House, Festival Tune, Acoustic Pop, and Funk have been melted to suit space sensibility. In addition, Nevada 51 produced this album with a combination of charming vocals that combine ability and personality, just as the sun, planet, satellite, asteroid, comet, and dwarf planet meet to form the solar system. The solar system, the smallest unit of planetary system we live in. Why don’t we take a tour of the beautiful and glorious solar system together, according to the guide given by System, Nevada51. 1. Sun (Feat. Purple J) We are all the sun for someone, or for ourselves. This song is about our brilliant future from small point to present. A song featuring the cool and exquisite singing of Purple J. ■ More about Nevada51 https://www.facebook.com/nevada51 https://twitter.com/bandnevada51 Categoría:Vídeos